


Shock

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's tongue is in Dom's mouth, and it's a bit...wet, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

Billy's tongue is in Dom's mouth, and it's a bit...wet, really. Wet and warm and making Billy's thoughts all fuzzy round the edges. Twenty minutes ago this had been a right nice idea, snogging Dom. But Billy had had no idea then that they'd be at it this long, no idea that he'd even want Dom's somewhat questionable saliva mingling with his for such an extended period of time. Nor had he any idea that he could feel, so, you know, gay about it. Okay, kissing a bloke is fairly gay in any case, but, well, this feels too good, too right, too gay for a random snog with your best mate.

His heart is pounding in his chest. Truly strange. Hadn't expected to react this way, all physical and pulse-stuttering and utterly, completely gay. This may be a problem, what with Billy's heterosexuality and all.

Their mouths come apart with a wet smack.

"Hi," Dom breathes, a mad grin spreading his lips. He is full of evil, evil pride, and he wants Billy to know it.

"Uh," Billy replies. Dom's mouth is a bit bee-stung and moist, and he realizes that he did that. His cock gives a happy, accomplished throb. Ah, shit. Bugger. Fuck.

And then Dom's hands are creeping up under his--Pippin's--tunic, and he makes a sort of gurgly "nnrrgff" noise. Dom's hands ghost across his chest, and then they start kissing again. Which is, er, unplanned, at best.

It's working out, he supposes, in his bits' opinion. Dom's got freakishly fantastic hands, long digits and fierce palms, which are currently plucking at the complicated layering that makes up the front of Billy's hobbit trousers.

Dom kisses his chin, his neck, and Billy inhales and clutches the cupboard door at his back.

"Not exactly how I'd imagined our quiet break from shooting," he says, and feels Dom's grin against his collarbone. When did all his costume get so messy? He is hard as a rock--again, theoretically troubling--by the time Dom manages to undo the front of his trousers.

Nuzzly kisses track along the edge of his throat, ending in a spill of warm breath hot and damp against his ear. "Wanna suck you," Dom says. "'S'that, c'n I..."

"Ah, God, yes," Billy groans, thoughtlessly.

At which point he learns that there is nothing in the world quite as gorgeous as Dominic Monaghan in fully Merry garb sinking to his knees. He watches, half-dazed with the numbing, silent panic at the situation. He watches Dom's eyelashes bob slightly through strands of curly wig. He sinks his hand into the mess, and Dom grunts softly and falls forward, mouthing Billy's clothed erection. Flicker of white, teeth nipping along playfully, fingers working cloth, good and right and skillful and just in time to catch Billy's cock as it's freed.

Billy inhales sharply and suddenly feels ridiculous--in costume in their trailer Dom on his knees holding his cock oh God oh fuck--and nearly bites his own tongue off when Dom slides a hot mouth down around his cock, right to his short hairs. The hand in Dom's wig jerks and tugs, and Billy feels the netting give a bit. Fuck.

The importance of not buggering up their costumes pales in comparison to watching Dom sucking him like he's made of sweets. It's a proper, wet blowjob with no blemish of hesitation at all--five minutes of that and it's clear that the man in front of him on his knees loves cock, loves the taste of it and the feel of it and the weight of it, love the bitter tang of pre-come at the back of his throat.

Or just loves Billy.

That thought sends a tide of new, prickly feelings through Billy's body. It takes him slightly off guard, as he's otherwise occupied softly fucking Dom's pretty lips and wondering if Dom will swallow as eagerly as he's sucking.

He cups Dom's neck, feeling for where the wig net is secured against the back of his skull. He's looking for distraction, because he's about to come in Dom's mouth, and he doesn't know what to do or say or--

The orgasm is almost secondary to his concern when it comes. Dom lets his cock pop free and gives him a hard stroke or five and he, with little ceremony, comes all over Dom's lips and chin.

"Christ," he pants, sagging against the cupboard. "Fuck." That was rude, then, wasn't it? "Sorry. I--" He glances about for something to clean up with, but Dom has already licked it off.

"No worries," Dom says, and begins to rearrange Billy's costume. He does a pretty good job of it. "We should make an appearance, yeah?"

Billy's head spins. Something absolutely weird and brilliant and confusing just happened, and he feels rooted to this spot. "Dom. That--fuck, can we give it a minute, eh?"

Dom blinks, fidgets. "If you like."

They tuck themselves into the nook after Dom washes up. Billy takes a pull off of his water bottle and smiles. All the smiling in the world will not make this situation comfortable.

"You look a mess," he says, taking in Dom's off-kilter wig. "My fault, though, I reckon."

"That it is, y'cunt." Dom messes with it. "Hard secret to keep, this'll be."

Billy spins his water bottle cap across the table from hand to hand. "Do you want to, then?"

"Want to what?"

"Keep it a secret."

There is a nasty pause. Dom shrugs. "You're not queer, are you? Then...there's not much to tell, is there?"

Billy stares, conflicting emotions twisting knots inside his chest. He doesn't feel like a gay man. He has never felt like a gay man. But he enjoyed the fuck out of what they just did, and the thought that it might mean something more. Perhaps Dom had just meant it to be a casual encounter. Billy probably should have considered that before he'd dropped his trousers, but...

"Um. I suppose you're right." He wants to say no, you're wrong, but that comes out instead. His belly squirms. Lying right now is just not on. It's dreadful, it's--they hadn't even-- "Shit, I can't just." He takes a breath. "I think I am not completely straight because I really, really enjoyed that and I want to do it again and I want to do it to you, I think, um." His mouth won't stop moving. "And I don't want it to be a secret."

Dom stares at him. Animation trickles subtly across his face, the muscles around his eyes coming back to life. "Bill."

"I'm serious."

He exhales. "One blowjob and you're switching teams? My ego may never deflate."

Billy punches him in the arm. "Shut it. Don't care what you call it. Fancy you, alright? Guess I always have."

"In that case," Dom replies, grinning, "we'd best get outside."

"Why's that?"

He straightens his back, and grabs Billy's hand. "We've got an awful lot of cast and crew to shock."


End file.
